


Invisible String

by saltyowls



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Detective, Detective AU, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyowls/pseuds/saltyowls
Summary: Detectives Julie Molina and Luke Patterson get the biggest case of their lives: A drug ring underneath a bar. Will the case work out in their favour?
Relationships: Juke - Relationship, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ Mentions of drinking and drug use, blood, character death. Rated teen and up for that. Hope you enjoy!

"Detectives Molina and Patterson, you guys have the Films case. Start working on it immediately." Captain Covington placed the case file on my desk, Julie automatically reaching for it. The Captain walked away as Julie scoured through it, her eyes jolting side to side. She was in full concentration mode: blocking out anything and everything around her to get something done, which she did a lot. 

"Damn. This is a big case." She handed it to me and my eyes flipped through it. Garrot Films was leading a underground drug operation supposedly tied to a bar called the 'Highroad'. "I've heard of this him, was big a few years back then went underground. No ones heard from since up until a few days ago." 

I placed the case file down on my desk, leaning back on my chair to think. "What does this guy look like?" 

"Pale, russian, last seen with blonde hair." 

"So basically every guy in Hollywood?" Julie stood up and walked around to her side of the desk, sitting down. She sighed and leaned forwards thinking. 

"I'll go in, see what I can find out. I'll wear a wire, and if something comes up you'll hear, if not, well then we'll think of a different plan."

"I guess that's our best option. Friday night, go in late, around 10? I'll put in a form for the equipment." 

"Sound good. And Luke?" I nodded."I'm gonna be fine, I see you worrying." She was right, I was worried. Me and Julie, well, we had something. Some string tying us together since day one. Every time Julie walked into a room my heart skipped a beat. When ever she went on missions I feared I would be informed by the Captain later that day that they lost part of the squad. So, yes, I was worried. 

"I know." But do I? Julie smiled and walked away down to the supply room. I leaned forward, flipping through the case file again. I put in a application for the wire and listen equipment, the operation was a go. 

Friday night Julie sat in a parked car outside of the bar. Julie was in a blue dress, her hair down. The wire was on, the equipment ready. 

"You ready?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course, you don't expect me to not be ready, do you?" 

"Well..." I hit Julie in the arm, her laugh echoing in the car. Julie opened the car door and got out, leaning in before closing. 

"I'll be fine." I just nodded, pulling the door closed. I watched Julie walk into the bar, then she was out of sight. I turned up the volume, ready to listen. An hour had passed and nothing had happened, just people hitting on her. 'Being a girl must be annoying.' I thought to myself. 

"Luke." Julie whispered into her mike. 

"What's up."

"Films just walked in, I'm gonna try to get in." 

"Be careful." No response. The bar clattered for a few minutes until a man with a russian accent spoke. 

"I saw you looking at me, what's your name?" 

"I couldn't help myself. Julie, yours?" 

"Garrot. Can I buy you a drink?" 

"That would be lovely." They chatted for hours, nothing about the drug run, which they weren't expecting, but it would be nice. 

Julie was getting ready to leave when; "Hey, I have some stuff down stairs, if you know what I mean. Wanna come?" 

I leaned forward, not wanting to miss anything. 

"Sure." I heard them get up and leave the bar, it becoming quiet. "What kinda stuff were you taking about?" 

"Coke, weed, the works. Not gonna spill on me will you?" 

"Why would I? Hiding something?" 

"Well, obviously." Julie laughed. I heard some more rustling then Films laughed. "Here." 

"Thanks." They were silent for minutes until a phone rang. 

"Wait here, I'm gonna go outside, I have to answer this." Heavy footsteps walked away and Julie spoke. 

"It's all here, weed, coke, even some guns. We should take it down soon, I'll find out if he's staying or leaving anytime soon." 

"Okay. How many pounds do you reckon?" 

"Oh, to much to guess. We're gonna get so much praise, not to brag or anything." 

I smiled. Even in high-stress situations Julie could joke. 

"Got to go, he's coming back." 

"Who were you talking to?" 

"Oh, myself. Always happens when I smoke." 

"Oh, okay." He didn't sound like believed it. 

"So, how do you not get caught by the police?" 

"I move, a lot. This stuff only stays in one place for a week or so. We always change how long it stays for to throw off the cops." 

I was eagerly writing this all down. We can't afford to lose him again. 

"Oh, smart. A buddy of mine tried to do something like this but was caught." 

"Yeah, tough luck." Films footsteps echoed in the room, walking closer to Julie I guessed. A loud bang came from inside and a strangled scream. "What do the cops know?" 

"Nothing! I'm not a cop!" Julie a voice was strangled. Like she was being held up to the wall by her throat.

"Oh yeah?" 

"I swear." 

"Well, we'll see." The mic went static then Films voice was very loud. "Meet me on the docks tomorrow at 12. Alone. Bring every case file or chip you have on me. Or else the girl dies." 

"Luke don't!" But the mic went dead. I opened the car door in a panic and ran into the bar, crashing through people. I found the stairs and bolted down them, pulling my gun out. But by the time I reached it they were gone, and the back door was swinging in the wind. 

I ran my hands through my hair. How could I let her go? Put her in danger? I pulled my cell phone out and dialled the captains number. 

"Patterson, what is it?" 

"It's Julie, he took her."

I was restless that night. My mind swirled with ideas of what he was doing to her, how she was feeling. I was scared. Scared for Julie. I loved Julie, even if I can't admit it out loud, I do. The next morning when I woke up, I had bags under my eyes and barely got a blink of sleep. 

I got to work and sat at my desk, not wanting to chat. "Luke, we heard what happened. How'd you sleep?" Detective Alex asked. Reggie and Willie stood beside him, worry on their faces. 

"How do you think?" Alex looked surprised. "Sorry, sorry. It's rough. Julie and I have been partners since day one. We became detectives together, I don't what I'll do if I don't get her back." 

"But you will, man. Luke. It's always been you and Julie. You'll get her back." Reggie smiled softly. 

"Thanks guys." 

Willie placed a coffee on my desk. "You look like shit, drink up." Then they walked away. I looked down at the coffee, and realized; I can get her back. I wasn't gonna let some crook get in the way. 

I powered through the day, wanting to distract my self until it was time. The captain convinced me to let him and a crew sit a block away, just in case. Then, 9 o'clock came, and I was at the docks in a instant. 

I waited, and it was almost 9:30 before Films showed. He was holding a gun up to Julie's side. She looked scared. Her dress was ripped and her face covered in blood. 

"Have you got it?" Films asked, voice steady. 

"Yes. Give me Julie first." 

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. The chip or cases files go in that suit case. Once there in you get the girl." His eyes darted to a suite cases that was a the ground. I hadn't even noticed it before. 

"Fine." I walked forward and dropped the cases and hard drive in. Everything we had on Films was gone. I walked back, hands up. 

"Good. Take the stupid girl." He pushed Julie forward. She ran towards me, shaking. I watched Films pick up the suit case and head back to his car. Julie latched around me. I breathed in her sent. My head fell into her shoulder, hands grasping, trying to make sure she was actually here. 

I heard Films car start and I looked up. He had his gun out, pointed at up directly. I pushed Julie out of the way just fast enough. The gunshot rang through the empty docks. I leaned back, hands falling to my stomach where I was shot. Blood was leaking through my shirt, staining my hands. I fell back, hitting the gravel hard. 

"Luke!" Julie jumped down, applying pressure on the wound. I heard Films drive away. "No, no." 

"Julie. Julie." Julie was doing everything she could to try to stop the bleeding. I grabbed her hands and moved them off of the wound. "I'll be okay. Your safe." 

"No." Tears had started to slid down her cheeks. "You can't die. We haven't become captains of rival precincts yet." I laughed, it was shallow and breathy. She placed her hands on my face. 

"Julie, I love you, okay? You'll do fine with out me." Julie started to cry harder.

"I love you too. But I won't. We do everything together, it's too soon." 

"I know." I tried to lean up to kiss her, but couldn't. Julie leaned down instead. My hands gripped her face, blood wiped on it. We kissed, and that invisible string was finally tied. 

"Goodbye, Julie." I felt my eyes close. The last thing I saw was Julie, and that was alright with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Creative criticism is greatly appreciated, and follow my tumblr @saltyowls


End file.
